


Misfits

by Dominura



Category: Misfits, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, going to be adding more characters and ships as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominura/pseuds/Dominura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of teen age non-violent offenders are serving out their 3 month long community service sentence at their local community centre. On their first day an unexpected and violent storm sweeps in, and everything changes. </p>
<p>This fic is based on the story from E4s "Misfits"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Community Payback

Three months’ community service, and if to add insult to injury, it had to be completed while wearing an embarrassingly bright orange jump suit. The community centre smelled like shit, locker room smelled like shit, the jump suit smelled like sweaty shit. I let out an aspirate sign, if my social life wasn’t already over (assuming it started at some point), this was the final nail in the coffin. But even so, me being here was no one’s fault but my own. 

Our original probation worker, who I’ve never met, decided to take a strategic holiday of sorts, can’t say I blame him though. So, for the first month we’re stuck with probation workers in training, so not only am I going to be being bossed around for three months, but I am going to be bossed around for three months by unqualified assholes in training. Can’t wait. 

“Wait up,” A young woman’s voice called smoothly from outside of the locker room, “This is my second time here, you know doing the program and all. I could show you around later, if you like.” 

The female pair walked in, the taller olive skinned girl had her arm draped coolly over the shoulder of a petite blonde. The smaller one hardly looked like the youth criminal offender type, maybe she is the wrong place, “Thanks, that’s really kind of you,” the smaller one grinned. My eyes met the darker one, her mouth opened slowly “and who the hell are you?” a verbal eye roll. 

“Oh, am I the wrong room or something?” I stammered, thinking the change room were gendered, as I zipped up the neon jumpsuit over my clothes. What’s up with that cold look in her eyes? She sounded quite pleasant a minute ago. 

“No,” Her hazel eyes scanned me, unimpressed she continued to smack her gum rapidly as she speaks, “you’re in the right place, and pro tip,” she gestured to me, “you’re going to want to not wear clothes under that.”

“I’ll do what I want, thanks,” I was being stubborn as always, all though I could regrettably feel the sweat beads forming on my back. She shrugged, “suit yourself, looser,” She smiled devilishly at her new friend, “Come on Christa, let’s get you into this thing.” They disappeared behind a row of rusting lockers with giggles. 

I huffed, I wondered how many others there are doing their time this round, and if they are as colourful as those two. Hopefully not too many, this is already starting to feel like high school 2.0. I slouched against the locker and pulled out my phone, one message from Mikasa, oh great, I mumble sarcastically to myself: 

Mikasa: hey bro be nice to everyone today ok? 

I text back, 

Eren: very nice 

She texts back instantly, her messages fill up my screen, I don’t know how she texts so fast. 

Mikasa: you got in a fight already didn’t u   
i will kill you personally if you mess up again   
if you’re done on time I’ll come and pick you up 

Eren: yeh w/e bye

Mikasa: behave 

‘Behave’ I silently mouth Mikasas annoying voice with a frown, who put her up on her high horse? She’s not much better than me. Whatever, at least the pockets in these suites are deep enough to store a phone and wallet in. It’s nearly time to start this thing, but I am already in high anticipation for the end. Three months, that’s a long time. Might as well go to the gymnasium and wait for the others. On my way out of the changing room and tall figure rushes into me, the guys broad shoulders hit mine, nearly throwing me off my balance. 

“Watch where the fuck you’re going,” The guy yells in my face, I can feel a mist of spit hit me as he does so. His hair is stupid, his eyebrows are too manicured and his face looks like the crusty back end of a horse. I hate this asshole already, so much for making friends. 

 

I throws his words back at him, “How about you watch where you’re goin, punk,” I bark at him. He glares at me with the wrath of the gods for a split second before huffing and strutting away. At least he knows his place. Out in the hall way I hear a concussion of sounds and yelling. It sounds like people are fighting, I speed up my walk to go see what it is.

Around the corner a brown-haired girl with a ponytail is kicking the vending machine glass with all her might, “you stupid, good for nothing, bastard son of a convenience store-” in-between kicks and shoulder checks she growls at it repeatedly shouting “stupid, stupid, stupid!” Looks like someone is having a worse day than me.

“You need help?” I ask timidly, she is also wearing a jump suit, it’s clear she’s part of the group. She stops mid shoulder check to look at me, her eyes widen when she catches a glimpse of me as if she thinks she’s in trouble, “Uh,” she wipes smears on the Plexiglas with her sleeve and smiles uncomfortably, “it ate my money, kinda upset about that,” she says innocently with a smile. 

“Oh,” seeing the possibility to make a new friend, I reached into my pocket for my wallet, “Here.” I pass her 3 dollars in change, that’s all I have. Her face lights up, it seems like I bought my first friend ship. 

“You. Are. A. GODSENT!” She praises me in a scream before hastily shoving her money into the vending machine and receiving a bag of salt and malt vinegar potato chips. She’s quick to pop the bag open and eat, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone look so happy over a bag of chips. 

I notice the others walking out of the change room and heading to the gym. Looks like we are finally going to get down to business. 

In the main gym of the community centre the group of jumper suit laden teens sit quietly in a circle on mix matched chairs. The probation worker, Auruo, who I talked to briefly earlier, sits with his legs crossed while he taps his pen against his clip board. Once the remaining two sit down he clears his throat loudly before speaking, “well, now that we are all here,” he gives the stink eye to the potato chip girl who is trying to finish the chips as quickly as possible. Judging by his bored and slightly disgusted expression, I get the feeling that he really wish he was somewhere else, “I’m Auruo your probation worker for the time being, until the main probation worker come back. You’re all here because you messed up, and by the end of the 3 months,” he pauses to yawn, “you’re going to leave a better person having helped the community you once wronged and endangered, yada yada and so on. Well, since we’re all going to be best of friends for the next three months, let’s introduce our selves,” he nudges the guy with the stupid hair. 

“I’m Jean,” He announces flipping his stupid hair back, my eyes meet his briefly and we exchange an narrow eyed glare. Fortunately, it doesn’t last long, as the silence and tension are broken with the crunch of chips and metallic rustling. Everyone looks at the culprit with disbelief. Once the girl snacking realizes everyone’s staring at her, she looks around at everyone nervously while she licks the salt off her fingers, “Names Sasha,” She says with an awkward toothy smile before getting back to eating.

I keep it simple, “Hey, I’m Eren,” I say with a nod. 

“I’m Christa, pleased to meet you,” the cute blond girl smiles and waves to everyone with her neatly painted finger nails, her smile is contagious. 

“Ymir,” the tall girl next to her purrs in Christa’s direction. Those two already seem to be well acquainted. 

“…Annie,” sighed the one next to her from under her white hoodie. Her eyes look dangerously at everyone. It seems like it would be a mistake to mess with her. 

The kid with the shaved head who’s sporting the well-worn Iron Maiden shirt chimes in, “I’m Connie.” He looked and smelled like he had been smoking up some smoke before joining us. 

“A-armin,” uttered the last one with his eyes glued to the floor. I don’t think I even noticed him sitting there, he looks like a delicate baby bird, perhaps even more delicate than Christa. 

“Well, that’s pretty much it,” Auruo claps his hands together with a fake tone of excitement “now let’s go scoop some dog shit.”

…

Outside, the community centre overlooks the crooked teeth like skyline of dated low rental apartments, with the area directly in front of the building being a small lake that feeds into a river and eventually the ocean. Unfortunately for us, people like to walk their dogs around the lakes concrete side walk and docks and not pick up after them. In the summer heat, the smell was rank. 

I stab a plastic bottle with the long pointed stick, turning my nose up at the sheer amount of filth littering the park, reaffirming my hatred of people. I wipe the sweat forming on my fore head away with my arms, starting to wish I took that freckled homos advice. When I open my eyes Christa is standing in front of me, a little bit startled I jump back. She cracks a smile. 

“Eren, right?” She asks gently, without giving me time to respond, she adds, “I think I’ve seen you somewhere.”

I blink, I’m pretty sure that I’ve never seen her until a few hours ago, surely a face like that is something you don’t forget, however I pretend to ponder over it, “Maybe, but you might have me confused with someone else.” 

“Ha, probably. Say,” she looks stealthily over her shoulder before leaning in close to whisper, “Ymir says I shouldn’t ask people, it’s like prison rules or something, but it’s not like we’re not going to find out anyway, right? So, what are you in for?” 

“Uh,” I furrow my brow, she’s probably right everyone is going to figure out on their own might as well get it out in the open. Even still, I hesitated to provide her with an answer, “I just got in an argument with some guys, ended up getting charged with some properly damage.” 

“oh? Me too, sorta,” she smiles, but not as brightly as before. She uses her gloved hand to shield her eyes from the light, “at least we got good weather today, don’t think I’ve seen it so bright in ages.” 

“Yeah, that’s true,” I squint to look over the glimmering lake, it really was a nice calm summer day. Too bad its wasted on spearing trash. At least Auruo, who’s tanning his pasty hide on the hill, is enjoying the weather. I get back picking up trash, but soon the heat proves too much.

Sasha was fighting Connie in slow motion with the blunt ends of the trash sticks. The two of them seem to have a perfect sound effect for every swift action. I plopped down on the bench and titled my head back. 3 more hours, I say to myself, and I get to go home. 

“You seem pretty small to get into a fight,” Ymir sits next to me, still chomping away on her gum she whispers, “Bet you lost.” 

“Christa told you, didn’t she,” I scowl, Christa did seem too nice to be here in the first place, it’s clear she uses sweet her angel like demeanor to pry information. 

“She told me about everyone, who could not talk to a face like that? See that one with the stupid hair,” she points at Jean who has got the top of his jump suit rolled down to his waist, and is making, what looks, like a poor attempt to hit on some female cyclists, “took a joy ride in a stolen boat.”

“The one with the bowl cut,” she motions towards the boy sitting under the pedestrian bridge with his nose in a book, “truancy.”

“Those two,” She inconspicuously tilts her head towards the two spear fighting, “The baldy got stuck on a gram of weed. The potato chip girl, apparently, broke into someone’s house over a half-eaten box of smarties.”

“Unreal,” I think out loud, all though I can believe it, “Why are you telling me this?” I can’t help be a little suspicious of her ulterior motives. 

“Why not? It’s fun,” she says as she gets up to leave, “That one with the hoodie,” she adds lowly, “I don’t know about you, but she gives me the creeps.” I hadn’t noticed, but Annie had been working hard all morning, I don’t think she spoke to anyone during that time. But Ymir was right, something about her seemed off. 

I tilted my head back and shutting my eyes. Perhaps it’s going to be all right. After all, with the exception of that Jean kid, the others seem pretty alright, it will just be like being at summer camp again. 

A big drop of warm water hit my fore head, it felt like someone spit on me, “What the-“ I shuffle to find the culprit but no one is around me. When my eyes come back into focus I see everyone looking up into the sky with terror in their eyes, “-fuck.” Clouds as black as night were rolling in at unimaginable speeds, when I stood up an unexpected blast of wind nearly knocked me over. 

“Let’s get inside everyone,” Auruos voice just makes it over the increasingly howling wind. A scream comes from one of the cyclists. Her bike was resting on a pole with a gigantic tear in its spokes, completely shredded by a baseball piece size of hail that had come crashing down from the sky. A second later the clouds break open send a fury of hail to the ground. 

Everyone screams are drown out by car alarms, the crashing sounds of hail hitting the ground and the deafening wind. I’m completely disoriented, only when Jean grabs on to my arm do I realized were I am, “Move you’re fucking legs!” He screams at me, I snap back to it, with his hand gripping into my arm, we run up hill as fast as we can to the community centre. 

Sasha, Ymir and Auruo are nearly at the door of the community centre when a bathtub sized piece of hail falls only a few feet from them nearly crushing them alive. Everyone’s screaming and Auruo can barely keep his hands from shaking as he tries every key on his chain in the community centre door. Christa and Annie show up panting and completely drenched in rain water. We’re completely venerable and un protected here with no roof over our head. Only one more bathtub sized ball of hail and we all are done for.

“OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!” Sasha cries, everyone has tears streaming down their faces. That’s when the lighting hits us. It feels like it a million volts of electricity pulse though my body at once. We’re all helplessly thrown back like rags dolls into the muddy water soaked grass. I can’t feel my legs, I can’t feel anything. 

I don’t want to die. I can’t die. Only three more months and I’m free.


	2. After The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm comes to an abrupt halt, but the real storm is just beginning.

The symphony of car alarms penetrates my head, everything is spinning and my body aches something wicked. I hear groans, swearing and coughs from the others. A fist sized hail ball crashes somewhere near my head, I pull my hands over my head and brace for more. Then nothing, through the gaps in my fingers the sun pours in intensely, so bright that it was as if the storm never happend. What the hell is going on? 

When I open my eyes everyone is splayed out on the hail and branch littered grass seemingly unharmed. I sit up too quickly my head spins, “did we just get struck by lightning?” I say out loud, but I don’t believe it. I don’t feel right, but I cannot describe it. It feels wrong.

“I think I’m going to be sick-” Auruo skitters into the building, nearly slipping on the wet tiles in the hall before disappearing into the washroom. 

“God damn it-” Annie groaned though her hands that were clasped tightly over her mouth as she runs into the building. Pain was seeping into my abdomen, I was thinking I might need to follow them. 

“Are you guys okay?” Calls a soft males voice, I turn to see Armin approaching us holding a small shivering ball of white mass carefully in his arms. 

“I would feel a heck of a lot better if I knew what the hell just happened,” Its Jean this time, he staggers to his feet and puts his hands on his hips to take in the destruction, “What the hell was that?” 

“We all got struck by lightning,” Sasha shrieks and pats over her body frantically, “how are we still alive?!” I want to give them an answer, but I have no idea. I could only hope that everyone else in the city was okay.

The windows of the community centre were pummeled into the shattered glass on the ground, the hail and heavy rain seemed to have turned over every inch of grass on the hill. Now, a small stream of water ran down its muddy face finding its way to the lake below.

“I don’t know,” I stand up, wincing at the pain radiating from my abdomen, “but we should get inside before it comes back.” The others rise to their feet and are more or less unharmed, they mutter words of disbelief. The power lines must have been knocked because only the low light emitting emergency lights were on. It was spooky, but it’s safer in her than out there.

“I need to call my mom, she’s probably worried about me,” Christa pulls out her phone, she’s drenched in water still and shivering. She taps at its screen with frustration, “no signal.” The tension in the hall rises. 

Jean walks off towards the change room, “Fuck this shit, I’m leaving.” 

“Wait..!” Armin says quietly, he’s still holding that thing, it looks like a cat, it must have gotten injured in the storm. Jean taps his foot impatiently, “We should check out with the probation worker first,” Armin adds, “they add a week on your sentence for each day you skip.” 

“That’s fucking bull,” Jean pulls out his phone, he has no reception either. 

Christa collapses to the ground, struggling to support herself “M-my back,” she cries out, “It feels like I’m being stabbed.” Ymir is the first to her side, her eyes are wide with fear, “Did you get hit with ice? Is it from the lightning?” “Someone find the probation worker!” She’s panicking as Christa twists and turns with excruciating pain in her arms, “stay with me, it’s going to be okay.” 

I feel Christa’s forehead with the back of my hand, “She’s burning up,” I take her hand and feel for a pulse, “Her hands are as cold as ice, and her pulse is rapid, You need to get her into some dry clothes right now! I’m going to go get ice from the kitchen.” 

“I’m coming with you,” Jean looks determined as he rises from the bench. 

“Me to,” Armin says. 

I nod to them, “Let’s go.” 

We run off down the hall at top speed. We’re all very unfamiliar with the building, yet we manage to find the kitchen. Jean rifles though the freezers in the back room as Armin sets the cat down on some linen under a push tray. 

“That’s your cat?” I ask, still trying to catch my breath. 

“I found it under the bridge,” He strokes its head, it responds by nuzzling him back and purring gently. He fetches it a bowl of water, “I don’t know why, but I felt like It needed me.” 

I reach out to pet it, its clawed paw swings at me, I pull my hand back. I give it a sideways glare, it returns the look with a hiss “Well I guess it’s safe now,” I always hated cats. Jean returns from the back with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in paper towel. 

“I don’t like this,” We follow Jean out of the room, “Something weird is going on.” 

I nod, “I get that feeling too,” I can see Annie and Sasha talking calmly outside the locker room, they rush towards us. 

“Did you find the probation worker?” Sasha asks immediately. 

“No,” Jean passes Annie the bag of peas she ducks into the locker room, “we walked all over the place we didn’t see anyone.” 

“Not even Connie?” 

Jean shakes his head grimly. 

Sasha’s hands turn into fists at her side, “I think I can find him-” A scream from the locker room. We rush inside. Christa is curled up in a tight ball, tears are running down her face. Blood is soaking though her shirt at the shoulder blades. Annie and Ymir are searching frantically around the room for something. 

“It was right here! You just gave it to me,” Ymir panics as she digs though the pile of their wet clothes, “I just had it!”  
Annie is frustrated, “it’s not time for games.” 

“I don’t know where I put it,” she groans with frustration and in the same second the wet shirt she is holding becomes invisible in her hands. I forget to breathe for a moment. She jumps back and throws the invisible mass, I can’t see it but I hear it land sloppily on the floor. “What the fuck?!” Everyone is startled, “Fucking hell,” Annie mutters with amazement and terror. Sasha who seems completely unaware of what just happened bends down to pick up the peas that appeared out of nowhere, “found ‘em.” 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Jean slowly backs away from them, “How did you do that?” 

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know,” Ymir repeats over and over as she stares her hands as if they don’t belong to her.

“It think I was a storm,” Armin whispers, his voice cuts though the tension, “I think I did something to us.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jean says. 

“I wasn’t with you when you all got hit,” Armin grabs scratches his arm, “I got hit before I could take cover under the bridge, and that cat,” He furrows his brows, “It was talking to me, it needed help, it was scared, I heard it speaking like person. It had a voice.” 

“Well that’s just fucking great,” Jean runs his hands though his hair and scoffs, “Well coconut head can talk to cats, the freckles can turn peas invisible, that’s just great. Anyone else have any fucking powers they want to tell us about?” 

This feels so surreal. Then anxiety and anticipation of finding out what my power is, if I had one, was creeping up on me. From this moment on I can tell everything was going to change, it can’t go back to normal after this. We all look suspiciously at one another, my eyes catch on Sasha who is fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“I know where Connie is,” Sasha peeps, “I think I can track him, I think that is what my power is.” 

Jeans jaw drops, “You’re kidding right? If you all have super powers from the lighting, that means I must have one too, right?” He grins, ”I wonder what it is… x ray vision maybe?” He focuses on Sasha’s chest intently, he probably would have popped a blood vestal if Annie hadn’t implanted her fist into his ribs. 

“It doesn’t matter,” I grab Sasha by the arm, “Take us to him, he might know where the probation officer is.” 

She takes off down the hall seemingly being led by an invisible trail of crumbs on the floor, she navigated the twisting halls of building like she has walked these halls a thousand times, she pauses when she gets to a metal door at the end of a long dark narrow hallway, “He’s on the roof.” 

Jean rushes in front of her and bolts up the stairs. The bright summer light leaves us blinded momentarily. We pour onto the roof searching for him but aside from the air circulation system, it’s completely empty.

“He was just here!” Sasha peers over the edge of the railing less edge of the roof, “The trail, I was so sure.” Her eyes catch on something on the ground below, she puts her hand over her mouth and loses her balance, topples back words unable to move or speak. I cautiously look over the edge, a pool of blood. If it wasn’t already large enough to be fatal the pool was smeared as if the body had been dragged into the buildings side entrance. 

Jean too was paralyzed with fear. I looked at both of them, their eyes filled with fear and hard fixed on the blood pool, completely un able to break away. My legs didn’t want to move, I had to strain every muscle in my body to crack away from the horrifying sight. Someone could have been killed or dying down there, and the killer could be getting away as we speak. I would never be able to forgive myself if stood here and did nothing, I can still help them. I grit my teeth and made for the ladder on the opposite side of the roof. If I was going to do anything I would warn the others in the locker room. 

The ladder dropped me on the side of the building with a parking lot, no one seemed to be around. I made for the front of the building as fast as I could, praying that whoever did that left the others unharmed. 

I ran into a tall figure, I stopped dead in my tracks before hitting them, “Sor-“ but before I could finish my apology I noticed the mans arms were covered in thick and still dripping blood. It was Auruo. I put my hand out in defense and backed up, “what’s going on?” The whites of his eyes were completely black, so black that they gave off the impression that they could swallow light. A twisted smiled crept across his face as his mouth emits a low inhuman grumble. 

My heart was racing and my blood was turning into molten metal in my veins. I could see that just beyond him the front door to the community centre remained shut, they are safe I told myself. He was creeping towards me, I had to decide what to do. 

Run or fight. 

My body tensed up. I’m probably faster than him, but in both of our states it was un clear. I shut my eyes, I could feel my breath as hot as steam brush my face. Without hesitation, I ran straight into him, knocking him off balance sending him crashing into the ground. I didn’t have time to look back, I need to make sure the others are safe. When I shut the door the community centre behind me I see the others sitting around in the entrance. 

Christa’s tear stained eyes meet mine first. She’s sitting in a wheel chair wearing a tank top, from her shoulder blades sprout a set of white wet looking white wings, they look like doves wings only coated in bits of flesh and blood. They can’t be any larger than a dinner plates. Bloodied bandages are draped around the base of both of them. I’m taken back, she looks like an angel. It’s oddly fitting. 

“The probation worker,” I shout once I snap back, “He’s gone completely insane. I think he hurt Connie, we are all in danger.” A crash at the door, the bloodied figure bangs at the door with all his might. We are all thrown into disorganized panic. He breaks the door at the hinge before we have time to move. He’s holding a part of the door like a baseball bat. Annie runs selflessly towards him the same time his arm is bringing down the jagged piece of metal. Screams. I can’t look, not this time, not again. There is a concussion of metal on metal and the thud of a body. Silence. 

I can barely believe my own eyes. The probation workers impaled corpse lies at the base of a magnificent crystal mass. The metal piece of the door shoved clean though his heart. I could see Annie’s small figure in cased in its crystals center. Two running sets of footsteps behind us come to a stopped dead. 

My mouth barely allows me to utter the words, “Is he dead?” 

I didn’t realize it, but Armin’s fingers were gripping into my sides like his life depended on it, he releases his grip to assess the situation “Is she dead?” 

Ymir walks towards them with caution, she bends down to feel for Auruo’s pulse, she shakes her head, “He’s gone, it’s okay, Annie, you can come out now.” 

Nothing. 

Ymir furrows her brow, “Annie?” she knocks on the crystal several times, “Anyone home?”

Armin walks slowly towards the crystal, “it’s her power,” he brushes it with his fingers. Annie is standing inside it her arms at her side and her face relaxed as if she was sleeping, “Maybe she can’t control it yet.” 

“Connie,” Sasha’s voice came from behind, when I turned to look she was crying while Jean was biting his lip trying desperately not to make eye contact, “We found him in the side entrance,” her voice shakes, it’s on the verge of breaking, “what was left of him.”

My head pounds, my ears ring. I knew that puddle of lost blood would have been fatal, but even so I lied to myself that it wasn’t him or that he was okay. If I could have been there sooner, I might have been able to save him. 

“Does that make us murderers?” Krista says, her eyes glazed over with fear of the unknown and pain. 

“You know what this means right,” Jean sighs, “we have to dispose of the corpses and hide Annie until she comes back.” 

“No fucking way, we need to go to the police,” I yell at him. 

“And say what?” He’s still not looking at me, “that our probation worker went insane and we got super powers? No one would believe that, not in a million years. We’re already here because we did something wrong, you think they would miss the sweet opportunity to convict us?” 

He was right, and I hated it, “What should we do?” 

“Burn the bodies,” Ymir rises to a stand, “leave no evidence.” 

“That’s a horrible idea, the smell and the smoke would attract people,” Jean shakes his head, “Throw them in the lake in weighted bags, or bury them.” 

Christa erupts into tears, she cries out what everyone is thinking, “How could you say that?! They are people with families who will miss them! You can’t just-“ 

“We have no choice, Christa,” Ymir cuts her off sternly, “I hate it just as much as you do. But we could go to jail for a crime we didn’t commit if anyone finds out,” she makes hard eye contact with everyone one by one, “This has to stay with us until the day we die, you got it, from now on we need to look out for each other.” 

We silently nod in agreement. “Um,” Armin scratches the back of his head, “If it’s any help, I know a place where we can put the bodies where they will never be found.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you see any weird typos please let me know!


End file.
